


One

by mabgeeksout



Category: drabble - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabgeeksout/pseuds/mabgeeksout
Summary: A poem that came to me around 2am this morning.





	One

Becoming One

You lay your head on my breast  
As we recover our breath.  
The scent of us perfumes the air.  
The heat.  
The rush.  
Hands and mouths everywhere.  
Bodies explored and conquered.  
In the pursuit of that one thing  
That makes life worth living.  
That connection.  
That moment of two becoming one.


End file.
